


I'm not a Frootloop

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Gen, Meme, My brain works in mysterious ways, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: Parody of the truly epic Spongebob the Musical song "I'm not a Loser" sung by Squidward Tentacles in the original, now sung by Vlad Masters.Oh, and Danny's there too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm not a Frootloop

**Author's Note:**

> This... 
> 
> It just came into my head, ok?
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, if any of you ever get a chance to see the musical live, take it. It's an incredible experience and will probably forever remain one of my favorite memories.

**[Alone in his MANSION, VLADIMIR MASTERS contemplates his latest failed scheme. DANIEL FENTON flies past the window]**

**DANNY:**

_(yelling)_

You're a Frootloop!

**[VLAD sighs]**

**VLAD:**

I'm not a Frootloop  
I don't secretly hate myself  
I'm not singing this to my cat  
It's not the case that no one cares  
I'm not a failure  
I don't not have friends  
When others see me they can't see  
The non-crazy that isn't there

Hold on, that's a triple negative. You can't not see non-crazy.  
Because I'm not non-crazy! Which can't not be seen. Let me start over

My life's not empty  
Maddie doesn't not like me at all  
I don't not leave the house  
'Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home  
I don't stink  
I'm not insane  
I'm not all alone in thinking  
That I am not all alone

Maybe I am a Frootloop

**MADDIE FENTON CHORUS LINE:**

Hey Vladimir

**VLAD:**

Huh?

**MFCL:**

You're not delirious with despair  
And you're not calling true things false  
Hey Vladimir

**VLAD:**

This is weird

**MFCL:**

You're not hallucinating this Maddie Fenton  
Chorus line at all

**VLAD:**

I'm not?

**MFCL:**

You're not a Frootloop  
You don't secretly hate yourself  
You're not singing this to your cat  
It's not the case that no one cares

**VLAD:**

Okay!

**MFCL:**

You're not a failure  
You don't not have friends  
When others see you they can't see  
The non-crazy that isn't there

**VLAD:**

I'm not a Frootloop! (Not a Frootloop!)  
Maddie doesn't not like me at all (No!)  
I don't not leave the house  
'Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home  
I don't stink (You don't stink)  
I'm not insane (You're not insane)  
I'm not all alone in thinking  
That I am not all alone

Clarinet solo!

**[VLAD procedes to play clarinet]**

**VLAD:**

Look at me now, Daniel!

I'm not a Frootloop (You're not a Frootloop!)  
Maddie doesn't not like me at all (No!)  
I don't not leave the house (leave the house)  
'Cause I don't not prefer to stay at home  
(Yeah, yeah, stay at home!!!)

Hey! Shh!

I don't stink  
I'm not insane  
I'm not all alone in thinking  
That I'm not, not, not all alone

**[VLAD looks around. The CHORUS LINE has disappeared and he is once again alone.]**

**[FIN]**


End file.
